I found your shoes !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: - J'ai perdu ma chaussure, et j'ai pas réussi à la retrouver ! - Oh ça va Cendrillon ! Tu vas tomber en dépression à cause de ça ? Lance un avis de recherche avec forte récompense, je suis sûr que ton prince charmant te la rapportera !
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre Supernatural ! Ce sera un Sabriel ! Cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Mon Void à moi !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Enfin ! On va pouvoir se barrer de ce trou à rats puant ! s'exclama Dean, tout en jetant son sac de voyage dans le coffre de sa voiture.

\- Ouais mais...

\- Mais quoi, Sam ?

\- J'ai perdu ma chaussure, et j'ai pas réussi à la retrouver ! bouda Sam, s'installant dans l'Impala.

\- Oh ça va Cendrillon ! Tu vas tomber en dépression à cause de ça ? Lance un avis de recherche avec forte récompense, je suis sûr que ton prince charmant te la rapportera ! lança Dean avec sarcasme, tout en démarrant son bolide.

Sam haussa les sourcils, réfléchissant sérieusement à l'idée. Et pourquoi pas ? Si ça marchait, il pourrait narguer Dean avec sa chaussure perdue !

...

Gabriel se promenait tranquillement parmi les humains. Il les trouvait inintéressants. Toujours pressés, pas de sourire, pas de bonjour, toujours à courir pour tout et pour rien. Mais peu lui importait, parce qu'ils avaient inventés quelque chose de merveilleux : les douceurs.

Bonbons, chocolats, friandises, gâteaux, tout ce qui contenait du sucre était un véritable plaisir pour l'ange. Mais pour en avoir, il devait se servir de ses "pouvoirs". Et, disons qu'après avoir été découvert avec deux anges en position TRÈS compromettantes, il avait été "puni". En bref, on lui avait ôté toute capacité à faire apparaître des sucreries de toutes sortes.

Il flânait dans la rue, cherchant un moyen de s'octroyer quelques confiseries, quand il tomba sur une annonce quelque peu originale : quelqu'un avait perdu sa chaussure, et offrait une récompense à qui la retrouverait.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si vraiment, il existait sur Terre quelqu'un qui cherchait sa chaussure. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que ça valait le coup.

Alors, il récupéra le numéro de téléphone, sortit un portable de sa poche et envoya un message.

De Gabriel à Shoes : **cette chaussure a-t-elle une signification particulière pour vous ?**

...

Sam se réveilla lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il se frotta le visage, puis lu le SMS. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit, avant de se tourner vers Dean.

\- Tu devrais savoir, cher septique, que je viens de recevoir un message pour ma chaussure ! nargua Sam, tout en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à son frère.

\- T'es en train de me dire, qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez débile pour s'inquiéter de l'avenir de ta chaussure ?

Mais Sam n'écoutait plus son frère. Il était concentré sur sa réponse.

De Sam à inconnu : **elle a connu beaucoup d'aventures avec moi. Et sa jumelle se sent seule sans elle.**

Il rit à sa blague, mais envoya quand même le SMS.

...

Gabriel haussa les sourcils, mais comprit vite que c'était un trait d'humour. Étrange, certes, mais drôle quand même.

De Gabriel à Shoes : **je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour les réunir. Pourriez-vous me décrire en détail la disparue, Monsieur... ?**

De Sam à Inconnu : **Noire et blanche, confortable. J'étais vraiment bien dedans. Et, je suis Sam.**

Gabriel s'amusait vraiment avec ce "Sam".

De Gabriel à Sam : **elle semblait vraiment intéressante à connaître. Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Et je réponds au superbe nom de Gabriel.**

De Sam à Gabriel : **dans un égout, après une sinistre attaque de chewing-gum collant ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi...**

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Sam leva son nez de son téléphone et remarqua enfin que la voiture était arrêtée devant un Diner. Il croisa le regard noir de Dean, et se sentit légèrement coupable.

\- Allez viens, allons manger. Et range-moi ce foutu téléphone ! râla Dean, agacé du comportement de son petit frère. Il s'installèrent à une table, et attendirent que la seule serveuse présente dans le restaurant ne s'approche de leur table.

\- Bonjour Messieurs ! Je suis Missy, et je serai votre serveuse ! salua une magnifique brune aux longues jambes.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Dean, et voici mon frère Sam, sourit Dean.

\- Enchanté ! Alors, dites-moi de quoi ont besoin vos estomacs ?

\- Eh bien moi, je vais prendre un cheeseburger avec double ration de bacon, un soda et une part de tarte aux noix de pécan ! Et toi Sam ?

De Gabriel à Sam : **quel courage exemplaire ! Je vous fais la promesse de retrouver cette héroïne !**

\- Sam ! Lâche-moi ce portable et répond à Missy ! grogna Dean.

\- Hein ? lâcha Sam, tout en rangeant son téléphone. Oh euh... Désolé. Servez-moi la même chose !

Missy nota la commande puis repartit vers la cuisine tout en roulant exagérément des hanches, sous le regard affamé de Dean.

\- Ok j'ai compris. On fait chambre à part ! souffla Sam.

\- Désolé, Frérot, mais j'ai des priorités quand je suis pas en chasse ! sourit Dean. Et puis, tu as ton super correspondant-sauveur-de-chaussures ! se moqua Dean.

Il minauda avec la serveuse revenue avec les commandes, oubliant totalement la présence de Sam. Qui en profita pour répondre à Gabriel.

De Sam à Gabriel : **Soyez sûr que votre récompense en sera plus grande que votre dévotion est exemplaire !**

Ce soir, il dormirait seul dans sa chambre, mais cela lui permettrait de continuer à discuter avec Gabriel, sans être ennuyé par son frère.

...

\- Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que je recherche activement cette fameuse chaussure ! sourit Gabriel, tout en engloutissant une pleine poignée de MM'S.

Et dire qu'au début, il ne voulait que passer le temps, mais en fait, il commençait à prendre plaisir à échanger avec ce fameux Sam.

De Gabriel à Sam : **Monsieur, je ne suis point à la recherche d'une quelconque récompense, mais juste de rétablir l'ordre des choses. Chaque chaussure a sa semblable, et chaque paire a un propriétaire !**

Sam rit, recrachant presque son morceau de tarte. Il évita le regard noir de Dean, qui prenait ça pour un affront. On ne recrache pas la tarte aux noix de Pécan. Jamais.

\- Je vais payer et on pourra rejoindre nos chambres d'hôtel. Comme ça, tu pourras enfin discuter avec ton ami sans être dérangé ! râla Dean, tout en se levant.

\- Mais je rêve où t'es jaloux ? dit Sam, les sourcils froncés. Je ne t'ai rien dit quand t'as proposé à Missy de te rejoindre dans ton lit !

\- Oh, parce que t'étais présent quand j'ai dit ça ? Je pensais que tu étais préoccupé par ton sauveur de chaussures ! s'énerva Dean.

\- Conduis-nous à l'hôtel, Missy doit attendre avec impatience ! grimaça le plus jeune, s'installant lourdement dans la voiture.

Dean démarra en trombe, conduisant trop vite et trop brusquement. Il se gara devant un hôtel, réserva deux chambres, puis jeta une des clefs à son frère.

\- Passe une bonne soirée avec ton chevalier à la chaussette ! grommela Dean, son sac sur son épaule.

\- C'est ça, marmonna Sam, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte à clef, posa son sac au sol et se vautra sur le lit deux places. Il sortit son téléphone et sourit en remarquant un message.

De Gabriel à Sam : **est-ce que votre chaussure est en peau de crocodile ?**

De Sam à Gabriel : **je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle ai ce genre de motif, non !**

De Gabriel à Sam : **Alors je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu une part de vous !**

Sam explosa de rire, imaginant une scène similaire à la sienne. Vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé cette annonce.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alors, intriguant ou ennuyant ?

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre Supernatural ! Ce sera un Sabriel ! Cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Mon Void à moi !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

Réponse review : Kath potato : je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! :D  
MariMagda : tu serais choqué du genre de choses que l'on retrouve dans des égouts ! mdr. Oui, ce n'est qu'une erreur d'orthographe qui est passé entre les mailles du filet ! ^^

 **7 Favoris, 10 Follows, 15 Reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :D Je suis absolument heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! C'est mon tout premier Sabriel, et son succès m'étonne encore ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ! ^^**

 _Une mention spéciale pour Kami-Chan50, pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser le nouveau surnom de Sam qu'elle a trouvé elle-même ! Merci ! ^^_ _  
_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Un mois plus tard..._

De Gaby-candy à Sam : **As-tu déjà goûté des oursons guimauves sans chocolat ? C'est d'un fade !**

De Sammy-shoes à Gabriel : **Comment peux-tu avoir goûté ce genre de choses ? Ce serait comme un cheese-cake sans fromage !**

\- .… et comme ça, on pourra baiser avec le Père Noël !

\- Hein ?

Sam percuta ce que venait de dire Dean, et releva le nez de son portable. Dean, assis à une table dans leur chambre de motel, lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ah ben quand même ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te parle d'une affaire, mais t'es trop obnubilé par ton putain de téléphone que t'as rien écouté ! râla Dean.

\- N'exagère pas ! Et puis, ton article parle d'une personne retrouvée morte dans la forêt de Blueberry après s'être pendue, y'a rien de bien surnaturel dans tout ça !

\- Le problème, c'est que en trois semaines, cinq personnes ont trouvées la mort dans cette même ville, et tous de manière étrange. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que quelques jours avant leurs morts, ils ont commencé avoir un comportement étrange.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Sam.

\- Eh bien, chacune des victimes souffrait de Paranoïa, de terreurs nocturnes, d'hallucinations... Ils racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une ombre noire, grande, imposante, et qui produisait des bruits effrayants.

\- Un Wendigo? proposa Sam.

\- Non, le Wendigo ne choisit pas ses victimes, et surtout, il les dévore entièrement !

\- Attends, quel âge avaient les victimes ? coupa Sam, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Entre huit et dix ans. Putain... c'étaient des gosses ! souffla le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les effrayer de la sorte ? Surtout que deux ont été retrouvés pendus, un garçon s'est jeté d'un immeuble de huit étages, et les deux derniers ont avalés une quantité mortelle de médicaments. Et tous ont été retrouvés avec des cheveux blancs et le visage figés par la peur.

\- Le Croque-mitaine ! s'exclama Sam, sautant de son lit.

\- Euh Sam, on est d'accord pour dire que c'est un montre qui terrorise les enfants, mais c'est juste une histoire inventée pour effrayer les gamins qui sont pas sages !

\- Oui, mais combien de monstres sont devenus réels à force que leur histoires soient racontées ? demanda Sam, les sourcils haussés. A mon avis, on devrait aller enquêter dans cette ville et-

Son téléphone sonna, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il le récupéra et ouvrit le message reçu.

De Gaby-candy à Sam : **Tu n'imagines même pas comment je rêve de déguster un délicieux cheese-cake !**

Sam sourit, oubliant instantanément la présence de son frère, et répondit :

De Sammy-shoes à Gabriel : **Avec une bonne couche de coulis de fruits rouges dessus ! Il faut que je trouve ça !**

\- Hey Dean, tu penses qu'on pourra trouver du cheese-cake à Blueberry ?

...

\- Elle était si... joyeuse ! Je ne c-comprend pas, je...

\- Madame Simmons, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, dit Sam d'une voix compatissante.

\- Si ça peut vous aider, je vous laisse fouiller sa chambre, affirma Madame Simmons. Je n'ai rien touché, je n'ai pas osé... Je ne comprends pas, Daisy était si jeune, tout le monde l'adorait ! Pourquoi...

Dean se rapprocha de la mère en larmes, et posa sa main sur celles liées entre elles de cette dernière.

\- Je suis tellement navré pour vous, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit p-

\- Je vais regarder dans ses affaires, annonça Sam. Agent White, venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- J'arrive. Je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas !

Dean offrit son plus beau sourire à la mère éplorée, puis suivit son frère dans une autre pièce. Sam ferma la porte et se retourna face à Dean, le visage tendu.

\- Non mais, tu m'expliques ce que c'était ça ? grinça le plus jeune. Tu dragues une mère, alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore enterrée son enfant !

\- Oh ça va, ne te la joues pas choqué ! Je lui offre simplement mon soutien, et il faut dire qu'elle est sacrément canon ! sourit Dean. C'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé d'être fidèle à ton téléphone !

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'énerva Sam. On enquête sur la mort d'une enfant de neuf ans qui s'est pendue dans une forêt ! Alors mets ta foutue libido de côté, et aide-moi à arrêter le monstre qui s'attaque à des innocents !

Sam bouscula Dean et sortit en trombe, laissant ce dernier seul au milieu de la pièce, énervé. Sam demanda où se trouvait la chambre de l'enfant, et monta à l'étage après indication.

Il entra dans une pièce toute rose, très girly. Il fouilla chaque meuble, chaque livre, mais ne trouva rien. Il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta le visage, mais un bruit de papier froissé le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se leva, souleva le matelas et écarquilla les yeux face à sa trouvaille.

Dean entra au même moment dans la chambre, penaud.

\- Je sais que je me comporte souvent pas très bien, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'inviter dans mon lit ! Juste un verre, ou... Sam ? Tu m'écoutes oui ! SAM !

Ce dernier se retourna, des dessins atroces dans les mains. Le visage livide, il fixa son frère, et lui tendit les feuilles. Dean les récupéra, et hoqueta de surprise.

\- Bordel de merde... souffla Dean, regardant les croquis de Daisy. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ont été retrouvés avec des cheveux blancs ! Même moi je serais effrayé !

Sur les feuilles, le monstre tueur d'enfant. Effrayant. Tenant par la main une petite fille aux cheveux noirs. Sur un autre, un enfant blond, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Et tous les autres étaient aussi... détaillés.

\- Il faut qu'on l'arrête. Et vite. Allez viens, on va appeler Bobby pour qu'il nous aide à- Dean ?

Sam se tourna et remarqua que son grand frère avait le regard fixé sur un des dessins. Il s'approcha de Dean et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il croisa son regard terrorisé, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean, tu as déjà vu ce monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... quand tu étais encore un bébé, bien avant que maman... Enfin bref, il est apparu une fois dans la cours de l'école. Trois jours après, un de mes camarades a été retrouvé mort. Il s'était jeté par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Putain, il avait à peine cinq ans !

Sam prit son frère dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette histoire, et voir le visage de Dean aussi marqué par cet épisode de son enfance lui fendit le cœur.

Dean plongea son nez dans le cou de son frère, cachant ses larmes. Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et se séparèrent, reprenant leurs rôles d'agents du FBI. La mère de famille entra dans la chambre, et sourit aux deux frères. Sam s'empressa de cacher les dessins, voulant épargner la pauvre femme.

\- J'ai retrouvé son journal intime, souffla Madame Simmons. Je vous le laisse, je ne veux pas lire...

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Madame Simmons, nous allons nous retirer maintenant, remercia Sam.

\- Si un souvenir vous reviens, appelez-moi, proposa Dean, tendant une fausse carte professionnelle.

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois la mère de famille et quittèrent la maison. Dean prit le volant de l'Impala et démarra en trombe. Sam récupéra son téléphone dans la boîte à gants, et y vit deux messages.

De Gaby-candy à Sam : **Une ville qui porte le nom d'un fruit, c'est de bonne augure non ?**

Une photo suivait ce SMS, et Sam poussa un cri de joie en voyant le panneau d'entrée de la ville de Blueberry. Il lui répondit.

De Sammy-shoes à Gabriel : **Espérons qu'on pourra y trouver des gâteaux ! J'y ai élu domicile !**

\- Quoi encore ? grogna Dean, fixant la route avec concentration.

\- Il est ici ! s'exclama Sam. Gabriel est ici ! Dans cette ville !

\- Ouais, et alors ? Je te rappelle qu'on a une enquête à mener !

\- Dixit celui qui a donné son numéro de téléphone à une mère de famille en deuil ! contra Sam, se renfrognant.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti, jura Dean.

Dean se gara devant leur hôtel et descendit en trombe de la voiture, laissant Sam perplexe. Il descendit à son tour et rejoignit Dean dans la chambre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça dès que je parle de Gabriel ? demanda Sam, contrarié.

\- Parce que depuis que tu parles avec ce type, tu sembles toujours ailleurs ! Tu me parles moins, t'es toujours sur ton petit nuage, et moi, je passe en second ! clama Dean.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, t'es mon frère.

\- Ben justement ! On dirait qu'il faut que tu sois attiré par quelqu'un pour que tu lui prêtes attention !

Sam ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Dean le regardait intensément, attendant une réplique de sa part. Il se leva, se rapprocha de Sam et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va voir ton bouffeur de gâteaux et va vivre ton idylle à la con avec lui. Mais le jour où tu te retrouveras seul, pense bien que je suis le seul qui sera toujours là pour toi.

Dean quitta la chambre, claquant la porte avec violence. Sam resta planté là, incrédule. Il rêvait, où Dean venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Son téléphone sonna, le sortant de sa torpeur.

C'était à nouveau un message de Gabriel. Une photo d'un restaurant, le "Sweet Cake" et une légende : **On partage ? .**

Sam sortit en courant de la chambre d'hôtel, et regarda de l'autre côté de la route. La façade du restaurant se trouvait juste en face.

Il traversa la route, souffla un grand coup et poussa la porte du restaurant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aloors mon Void ? Tu en penses quoi ? ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre Supernatural ! Ce sera un Sabriel ! Cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Mon Void à moi !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^  
Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

Et voici LA rencontre ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gabriel servit un café à un des clients installés au comptoir, et ramassa la vaisselle sale juste à côté. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher en temps que serveur dans le restaurant "Le Sweet Cake". Le nom l'avait inspiré.

Un nouveau client entra dans le restaurant, s'installa à une table et prit en main le menu . Miranda, la patronne, alla prendre la commande et la présenta au cuisinier derrière le comptoir.

\- Allez prendre votre pause, je vais gérer cette commande, proposa Gabriel, souriant à Miranda.

\- Deux jours que tu es ici, et je suis déjà accro ! rit Miranda, tout en enlevant son tablier. Merci mon chou.

Gabriel regarda cette femme entre deux âges quitter le comptoir, puis il se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le cuisinier sonna, appelant Gabriel, qui s'empressa de récupérer la commande. Il se dirigea vers l'homme seul et lui sourit.

\- Et voilà, une salade composée avec supplément fromage ! annonça Gabriel d'une voix enjouée.

L'homme le remercia d'un magnifique sourire, et entama son repas. L'ange retourna derrière son comptoir et discrètement, sortit son téléphone portable.

De Sammy-shoes à Gabriel : **où es-tu ? Je t'attends au restaurant !**

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sam était dans le restaurant. Mais qui était-ce ? Il y avait une dizaine de clients installés dans la salle, mais aucun ne semblait le chercher. Il tapa rapidement un sms, et attendit de voir qui allait y répondre.

...

De Gaby-candy à Sam : **cherche l'homme à la sucette...**

Sam fronça les sourcils en lisant le message. Que voulait-il dire ? Le serveur du comptoir vint récupérer son assiette.

\- Désirez-vous commander un dessert ?

Sam releva la tête et regarda de plus près l'uniforme du serveur. Sur le devant, son badge annonçait qu'il s'appellait "Gabriel". Et sur l'autre pan de la chemise, une sucette rouge y était brodée. Sam sourit de toutes ses dents et sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Je voudrais une part de cheese-cake avec une bonne couche de coulis de fruits rouges dessus.

\- Excellent choix ! Je vous mets un supplément chantilly dessus ?

\- Plutôt deux parts en fait, continua Sam. Et ravi de te rencontrer, Gabriel...

Ce dernier, surpris, en lâcha sa vaisselle qui s'éclata au sol. Il croisa le regard pétillant de Sam, et sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Tout va bien mon chou ? s'enquit Miranda, l'aidant à ramasser les morceaux d'assiette.

\- Oh ! Euh, oui, pardon, c'est...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde ! le rassura Miranda. Va donc chercher la commande de Monsieur, avant qu'il ne meurt de faim !

Gabriel tourna les talons et repartit vers le comptoir, sous le regard amusé de Sam.

...

Sam était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer Gabriel ! Mais pour l'instant, il devait combattre le regard courroucé de la patronne du restaurant. Miranda, s'il en croyait son badge.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous arrivez, mais ici, on ne martyrise pas le personnel ! gronda Miranda, les mains sur les hanches. Alors, peut-être que dans les grandes villes, on s'en fiche, mais ici, on ne méprise personne !

\- Oh non, il y a méprise sur la situation ! Je suis agent du FBI. J'enquête sur la mort de plusieurs enfants dans la bourgade. Et je me suis arrêté dans votre restaurant pour déguster un cheese-cake en compagnie de votre serveur !

\- Mon serveur ? Gabriel ?

Sam hocha la tête, sous le regard attendri de Miranda. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, puis retourna dans la cuisine, là où Gabriel s'était caché pour mourir de honte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna, annonçant un SMS.

De Gaby-Candy à Sam : **si je reviens te voir avec les cheese-cake, tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ?**

De Sammy-shoes à Gabriel : **je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à prononcer trois mots sans bafouiller...**

Le Chasseur rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son veston et souffla doucement. Il entendit la porte battante de la cuisine s'ouvrir et croisa le regard de Gabriel.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer toutes seules dans un immense sourire.

Le serveur déposa les assiettes sur la table, ôta son tablier et s'installa en face de Sam.

\- Salut Sam.

...

Dean tenta pour la quatorzième fois d'appeler Sam, sans succès. Après avoir fait quelques achats à l'épicerie du coin, il était rentré à l'hôtel. Il avait pris une douche, mit des vêtements plus confortables que son costume, il s'était installé devant la télé, un bière à la main, son téléphone dans l'autre.

\- Putain, Sam, t'es où bordel ?

Le soir arriva, et alors que Dean enfilait sa veste pour partir à la recherche de son petit frère, ce dernier entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, le visage illuminé d'un immense sourire.

\- Eh ben, heureusement que j'étais pas en danger ! J'aurais pu crever que t'aurais pas répondu à ton putain de téléphone ! cria Dean.

\- Si tu avais vraiment été en danger, tu aurais appelé avec le téléphone d'urgence. Pas les numéros persos, contra Sam. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais t'offrir cette part de tarte !

\- ...

\- Elle est aux noix de pécan ! insista Sam, secouant la barquette sous le nez de son aîné.

Dean soupira lourdement, puis récupéra la pâtisserie. Il attrapa deux fourchettes et en tendit une à Sam.

\- Oh, non merci ! J'ai mangé tellement de cheese-cake avec Gaby que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! rit le plus jeune, se frottant le ventre.

\- Partager un gâteau au fromage dégueu avec un gars que tu ne connais pas, ça te pose pas de problème, mais quand c'est moi qui te le propose, tu veux jamais, hurla Dean.

\- Hey mais calme-toi ! J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas partager avec toi, c'est juste que j'ai trop mangé ! expliqua Sam.

\- Putain, mais tu comprends vraiment rien ! continua Dean. Ah mais si ça avait été ton Gaby, t'aurais vite pigé !

\- Et si tu me disais réellement ce que tu veux me dire au lieu de mêler Gaby à tout ça ? s'énerva Sam, ne comprenant plus son grand frère.

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec violence.

Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Sam repoussa violemment Dean, qui atterrit sur le sol. Sam s'essuya les lèvres, dégoûté.

\- Mais t'es malade ? J'te rappelle qu'on est des frères ! Des putains de frères ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'embrasser comme ça ?

\- Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi de ressentir ce genre de choses pour toi ? souffla Dean, se relevant. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Je t'aime et je-

\- MAIS ON EST DU MÊME SANG ! hurla Sam. C'est contre-nature ! Je crois qu'on a passé un peu trop de temps ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je... Je crois qu'on devrait chasser chacun de notre côté pour quelques temps, souffla Sam. Comme ça, tu pourras remettre tes idées en place. Parce que, ce que tu viens de faire... Je ne veux plus y penser... Jamais.

\- Sam... S'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas ça, supplia Dean, les larmes aux yeux. Ne me quittes pas-

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire ce que tu as fais ! cria Sam, chargeant son sac sur le dos.

Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Gabriel.

Ce dernier semblait prêt à s'effondrer. L'ange regarda Sam, puis Dean, et revint vers Sam.

\- Si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, tu aurais pu me le dire, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps...

Gabriel tourna les talons et partit, la tête haute et les poings serrés, alors que son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Son frère l'avait pourtant prévenu, les humains étaient des êtres sans scrupules. Mais lui, il avait cru en Sam. Au fils de leurs SMS, et puis, cette rencontre au restaurant, et les heures passées à parler encore et encore. Et le baiser.

Maintenant, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas être resté au Paradis. Là au moins, personne ne lui brisait le cœur...

...

Sam resta planté sur le pas de la porte, regardant Gabriel partir. Apparemment, ce dernier avait tout entendu. Comment lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait ? C'était trop tard.

\- Au moins, ça te fait ça de moins à faire, souffla Dean. Pas besoin de lui expliquer que tu repartiras sur les routes.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, et planta son regard humide dans celui impassible de son frère.

\- T'as tout gâché. Notre lien fraternel. Ma relation naissante avec Gabriel. J'aurais pu être heureux. Mais non, il a fallu que tu gâches ça, encore une fois !

\- Sam-

\- Non Dean ! Stop maintenant ! C'est fini, d'accord ? Terminé ! Tu ne décideras plus rien de ma vie ! Nous deux, ça s'arrête là !

Sam récupéra son sac, tourna le dos à son frère et quitta la chambre. Mais un coup violent à la tête le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Oh non, ce n'est que le début du cauchemars, marmonna Dean, la crosse de son pistolet ensanglantée dans la main.

...

Gabriel, assis sur un banc publique, essuya ses larmes d'une main rageuse. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, et se tourna pour découvrir son petit frère.

\- Je suis désolé Gabriel.

\- Je le savais. Que les Humains pouvaient se montrer cruels entre eux. Mais je ne pensais que ce soit si...

\- Douloureux ? termina Castiel, s'installant à côté de son frère.

Gabriel hocha la tête, regardant droit devant lui. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui apprenait quelque chose à son petit-frère, mais le contraire. Il sentit une aile l'entourer, et se serra contre Castiel.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Sam ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Je l'aurais très bien compris ! Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Et ce Dean, lui aussi va souffrir !

\- Dean ? répéta Castiel. Tu parles de Dean et Sam Winchester ?

\- Non, je... Attends, ça peut pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais je pense que tu as mal interprété les choses. Ils sont frères, comme nous deux. Et tu as dû assister à l'une de leurs habituelles querelles, expliqua Castiel.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Je me suis ridiculisé devant Sam, gémit Gabriel. Super, j'ai plus qu'à me noyer dans une fontaine à chocolat !

Il claqua des doigts, mais bien sûr, étant toujours privé de ses facultés, rien n'apparut.

\- Retourne le voir. Parles-lui. Ne reste pas comme ça.

Gabriel se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit. Castiel garda son air impassible, mais le plus vieux pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne montrait pas.

Gabriel se leva, serra une dernière fois l'épaule de son jeune frère, et retourna à l'hôtel où Sam avait posé ses valises.

Arrivé devant la porte, il remarqua du sang sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, et entra dans la chambre. La pièce semblait avoir connue un tremblement de terre. Tout était sens dessus-dessous.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il contourna le lit renversé, et découvrit le fameux Dean, allongé au sol, inconscient, le visage tuméfié.

Mais où était Sam ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hey ! Alors, content d'avoir lu ce *évite une enclume* chapitre ? A la prochaine ! *part en courant et en ricanant*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre Supernatural ! Ce sera un Sabriel ! Cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Mon Void à moi !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Précision : les personnages sont** **OOC** **, vous êtes prévenus !**

Warning : en fin de chapitre, pour les fans de suspense ! :D

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

 _Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Sam ? Allez Sweetie, réveille-toi ! chantonna une voix bien connue.

Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux, et grimaça de douleur. La lumière l'éblouit un instant, lui permettant à peine de distinguer la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Assis sur un sol froid, les mains attachées dans le dos, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

\- Mmh, j'aurais peut-être dû frapper moins fort...

Sa vue se clarifiant, il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'il était dans un entrepôt. Puis, il fixa son regard devant lui et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui lui parlait.

\- G-Gabriel ? hoqueta Sam.

\- Surprise ! ricana l'interpellé, écartant théâtralement les bras. Eh oui, c'est moi le grand méchant monstre. Déçu ?

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer hein !

Gabriel jeta les dessins des enfants au sol, près des jambes de Sam. Ce dernier reconnut ceux fait par Daisy, la dernière victime, mais les autres lui étaient inconnus. Mais alors que certains représentaient le monstre dans une forme effrayante, d'autres montraient un visage plus humain.

Qui ressemblait beaucoup à Gabriel.

\- C'est toi sur les dessins, souffla Sam, incrédule. Mais... tu... pourquoi ?

\- Oh allons Sam, mon p'tit Sam, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais un simple petit serveur adepte de la chaussure et du cheese-cake ? Il faut vraiment vivre dans un autre monde pour croire ça... ricana Gabriel.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ! cria le jeune Chasseur. Ce n'étaient que des enfants. Pourquoi leur faire ça ?

\- Parce que je suis le Croque-Mitaine ? Nan, trop facile comme réponse. Disons que leurs peurs me nourrissent. Et il est tellement plus facile d'effrayer un petit bout d'chou qu'un adulte abruti par les écrans.

Gabriel sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, non. C'était un rictus moqueur, effrayant. Sam avala difficilement sa salive, se demandant ce que lui voulait le monstre.

\- Mais à cause de vous deux, mes plans sont compromis, grogna le monstre. J'avais une école entière remplie d'enfants complètement terrorisés, mais non ! Fallait que ces putains de frères Winchester déboulent avec leurs putains de grands sabots et foutent tout en l'air !

\- SAM !

Ce dernier tourna la tête et aperçut Dean, debout près d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, un pistolet à la main. Il courut vers son petit frère, mais fut projeté contre un mur par une force invisible.

\- Tutut... On reste sage, le gigolo. J'en ai pas fini avec ton petit frère. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? On va faire simple.

Dean se releva, et pointa son arme sur sa propre tempe. Sam hurla, mais aucun coup de feu ne partit.

\- On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord ? proposa Gabriel s'accroupissant face à Sam. Tu vas compter avec moi le nombre de fois que Dean va se tirer dessus, avant qu'il ne meurt. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'il est résistant.

Dean, sous la contraire du Croque-Mitaine, pointa le pistolet sur sa cuisse gauche et tira. Il s'écroula au sol de douleur, mais déjà son autre cuisse était en joug. Il tira, puis deux autres fois dans ses bras.

\- Sam, pitié, dis-lui de m'achever, gémit Dean, ensanglanté. Laisse-le me tuer, qu'on en finisse.

Sam fronça les sourcils, regardant son frère sangloter au sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dean semblait... différent. Puis lentement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- C'est pas lui. C'est pas Dean, souffla Sam, levant la tête vers Gabriel. Dean ne supplie pas, il préférerait mourir, plutôt que de passer pour un faible.

\- Il t'as fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte, se moqua Gabriel, levant un bras pour faire disparaître l'illusion. Tu étais tellement dans tes petits rêves que tu n'as même pas remarqué quand Dean a changé.

Sam tenta de faire abstraction du monstre, et se refit les quelques jours précédents dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre quand le Croque-Mitaine avait pu prendre la place du chasseur.

\- La chambre de Daisy, murmura l'humain. Quand Dean a regardé les dessins, il s'était, soit-disant, souvenu d'un gamin de son école qui s'est suicidé. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh non mon cher, je sais faire plein de choses, mais pas prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes, contra le Croque-Mitaine. Par contre, je sais faire croire beaucoup de choses à des petits fouineurs dans ton genre.

Gabriel tourna la main, et un Dean plus vrai que nature apparut à ses côtés. Sam tenta de ne pas réagir quand il vit la main de ce dernier glisser sur la nuque de Gabriel, ni quand il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Tu vois mon cher Sam, continua Gabriel, j'aime faire peur aux enfants, mais toi, c'est tellement... savoureux de sentir cette odeur de tristesse profonde qui émane de ton magnifique corps. Mais je me demande si je n'arriverais pas à t'effrayer.

Soudain, Gabriel changea de forme, se montrant sous son vrai jour. Un monstre énorme, au pelage noir et aux yeux blancs, des griffes géantes aux bouts des pattes. Il attrapa Dean et lui arracha la tête avec ses crocs, riant de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Je suis le cauchemar de tous les enfants de cette planète. L'horreur, la peur, la terreur, les cris, les angoisses, les cauchemars, je suis tout ce qui fait que l'obscurité intrigue et effraie à la fois. Et ce n'est pas toi, sale petit humain insignifiant, qui va détruire tout ça !

Il rugit, mais un bruit de porte enfoncée résonna dans le hangar. Sam tourna la tête, et découvrit Dean, le visage tuméfié, soutenu par.. Gabriel ?

\- Ça suffit avec tes putains d'hallucinations ! s'énerva Sam. Tu crois que ça me fait peur de voir Dean avec le visage ravagé ? J'ai l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois.

\- Sam, mais à qui tu parles ? cria Dean, s'éloignant de Gabriel.

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas, concentrant son attention sur le monstre face à lui. Ce dernier ricana, puis disparu, laissant le jeune chasseur perplexe. Mais son frère s'approcha et le détacha.

\- Sam, à qui tu parlais ? répéta Dean en l'aidant à se lever. Y'avais personne avec t-

\- Est-ce que tu es réel ? coupa le plus jeune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que seul toi et moi savons, insista Sam. Allez !

\- Ta copine Jessica est morte sous tes yeux, cramée au plafond, ça te va ? grogna Dean, tournant le dos à son petit frère.

Sam hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers Gabriel. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas.

\- A ton tour, annonça Sam, et sous le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis, précisa. Raconte-moi notre première rencontre.

Gabriel sourit, et commença l'histoire...

 _\- Salut Sam._

 _Sam sourit, ouvrit la bouche pour parler.. mais seul un gargouillis sortit. Il se sentit rougir, et eut envie de se cacher sous la table._

 _\- Ok, c'est super gênant en fait, marmonna-t-il, n'osant plus croiser le regard du serveur._

 _\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à perdre mes mots ! se moqua Gabriel. Et si je te propose de manger notre gâteau ? Ça nous laisserait le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions._

 _Sam sourit et hocha la tête puis commença à déguster son dessert. Il fronça les sourcils et gémit de bonheur._

 _\- Ok, je pense que c'est le meilleur cheesecake que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie, s'exclama-t-il. C'est délicieux !_

 _\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Diego_ _,_ _le cuistot_ _,_ _n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, confirma Gabriel, un air sérieux sur le visage._

 _\- MERCI MEC ! hurla le fameux Diego, depuis sa cuisine._

 _Sam et Gabriel se regardèrent, et explosèrent de rire en même temps. Miranda, postée un peu loin derrière son comptoir, regarda les deux hommes d'un œil curieux, puis quitta la salle._

 _\- On devrait lui écrire une Ode, continua Gabriel louchant sur sa cuillère pleine de gâteau. Du genre : Ô toi, délice doucereux, qui réveille mes sens malheureux, ton odeur m'enivre tel un parfum aphrodisiaque, ton goût semble couler tel un nectar sur ma langue, pourrais-je rêver de toi et devenir insomniaque ? Et... euh..._

 _\- Mon cœur pour toi tangue... termina Sam, regardant Gabriel droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si... poétique._

 _\- … Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager, raconta Gabriel. J'ai pu découvrir beaucoup de cultures, d'artistes, alors je m'en suis imprégné et tadam, ça a_ _donné,_ _moi._

 _Sam ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir laissé cette annonce, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer ce personnage hors-du-commun._

 _Plus le temps_ _passait_ _, et plus leurs conversations se faisaient plus_ _feutrées_ _, plus_ _intimes._

 _\- Je viens d'une grande famille et... disons qu'il y a quelques tensions au sein de la fratrie, raconta Gabriel, tordant ses doigts entre eux. C'est difficile de se faire une place au milieu de tout ça, c'est pour ça que je me suis mis à voyager. Et toi, tu n'as qu'un frère, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Ouais, et disons que... c'est compliqué. On a suivi deux chemins de vies différents, et on s'est retrouvés il y a quelques temps. Mais on a souvent quelques petites prises de becs, pour savoir qui a raison ou tord. Mais c'est mon frère, et je l'aime comme ça._

 _Gabriel sourit, comprenant ce que voulait dire Sam. Ils étaient différents, mais leurs familles semblaient_ _pareilles_ _. Un père absent mais qui cherchait toujours la perfection chez ses enfants. Une fratrie divisée, mais qui tentait tant bien que mal de cohabiter._

 _\- Bon, et si je te proposais d'aller marcher un peu pour digérer tout ce qu'on a englouti, tu me dis quoi ? proposa Gabriel, montrant la table_ _remplie_ _d'assiettes vides, qui avaient_ _contenues_ _toutes sortes de pâtisseries._

 _\- Je dis que je te suis ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à caser tout ça dans mon estomac, ricana Sam, se levant lourdement._

 _\- Laissez les enfants, c'est la maison qui offre, sourit Dolorès, voyant Sam sortir son porte-feuille. Gabriel, je te dis à demain !_

 _L'ange la salua de la main, et quitta le restaurant, suivit de près par le Chasseur. Ils se dirigèrent vers un parc public, puis décidèrent de s'arrêter face à un lac, le ventre trop plein pour se mouvoir._

 _\- C'est calme, murmura Sam, admirant l'eau onduler sous la brise. C'est reposant._

 _Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, laissant de douces nuances d'orange et de rose nacré dans le ciel. Gabriel se tourna timidement, le regard posé sur ses pieds._

 _\- Sam, je... Comment dire. Je suis-_

 _Il se tut lorsque les grandes mains de Sam prirent son visage en coupe, et croisa son regard déterminé. Gabriel sentit_ _son_ _ventre se nouer alors que le visage de son -vis-à-vis s'approchait du sien._

 _Et lorsque les lèvres du Chasseur se posèrent sur les siennes, il crut sentir son corps se liquéfier sur place._

 _Reprenant contenance, Gabriel se rapprocha de Sam et posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier. Il répondit au baiser, les yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti._

 _Des fourmillements parcoururent son corps, le faisant légèrement trembler. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement le tissu. Ses jambes semblèrent de coton, ne voulant plus le porter. Ce cœur étrange battait durement et sa tête lui tourna légèrement._

 _Une langue caressa ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit par réflexe, et gémit quand cette même langue pénétra sa bouche_ _pour jouer_ _avec sa jumelle. Le baiser était maladroit, mais Gabriel ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, tellement perdu parmi toutes ces sensations._

 _Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et collèrent leurs fronts ensemble, les yeux toujours fermés._

 _\- C'était... wow, murmura l'ange._

 _\- Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu peur que tu me repousses, souffla Sam, rapprochant Gabriel contre lui._

 _Sam le serra dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête. Gabriel entoura la taille de ses bras, son visage calé dans le cou du chasseur, et savoura l'étreinte._

 _Ils se séparèrent, puis prirent le chemin du retour, main dans la main, des étoiles plein les yeux. Arrivé devant son hôtel, Sam déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange, et lui promit de lui écrire dès qu'il serait dans sa chambre._

 _Gabriel le regarda rentrer, puis fit demi-tour. Mais des cris le firent se retourner et repartir vers la chambre de Sam. La porte grande ouverte, il se retrouva devant le spectacle de Sam et un autre homme en train de s'embrasser. Son cœur se serra, ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais il tenta de garder contenance._

 _\- Si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, tu aurais pu me le dire, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, cracha Gabriel, d'une voix brisée._

 _Puis, sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons, cherchant un endroit discret pour pouvoir disparaître._

\- ... et quand je suis revenu te voir, j'ai trouvé Dean inconscient au sol, termina Gabriel.

\- C'est quand même vachement détaillé, fit remarquer Dean. Il t'a juste demandé de parler vite fait, pas de raconter ta vie.

Sam glissa un regard vers son frère, et jura intérieurement. Ce Gabriel était encore le Croque-Mitaine qui se jouait de lui. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, attendant le moment propice pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Ok, alors comment on le tue ? demanda Sam à son frère, oubliant la présence de Gabriel, se disant juste qu'il faudrait lui expliquer plus tard.

\- Il faut lui planter ce couteau dans le cœur, expliqua Dean, sortant une longue larme argentée de sa ceinture.

Il la donna à Sam qui l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures. Étrange, elle semblait tellement banale. Mais si Dean disait la vérité, alors il n'hésiterait pas à-

\- Mais... c'est une épée des Anges, souffla Gabriel. C'est pas...

\- C'est lui Sam ! cria Dean, pointant son arme sur Gabriel. Tue-le !

Sam ne réfléchit pas plus, et planta la lame dans le ventre de Gabriel. Ce dernier hoqueta de douleur, et serra le bras de Sam de sa main, essayant de retirer la lame.

\- Bravo Sammy, ricana une voix caverneuse. Tu viens de tuer l'Archange Gabriel.

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean. Qui prit la forme du Croque-Mitaine. Ce dernier leva le bras et tourna, faisant apparaître un Dean appuyé contre un mur, le visage boursouflé de coups et de plaies, à peine conscient.

\- Et oui, j'ai gagné, grogna le monstre. Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton pire cauchemar.

La créature disparu, laissant Sam muet. Il retourna son attention sur Gabriel, qui tentait comme il pouvait de rester conscient.

\- Non... non, non NON !

Sam l'allongea sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Gabriel leva sa main et caressa la joue de son humain, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Puis, une lumière brilla, traversant ses yeux et sa bouche, alors qu'il lâchait son dernier souffle.

Sam regarda ses mains ensanglantées, et hurla de terreur. Il se releva, et remarqua que des ailes noires apparurent sur le sol, comme sortant du dos de Gabriel. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sentit la présence de Dean derrière lui.

\- J'suis désolé frangin... chuchota Dean.

Sam retomba à genoux, le regard embué, et caressa les joues de l'ange mort. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, échouant sur le visage de celui qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur meurtri.

\- J-je vais le m-massacrer, bégaya Sam, essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Je sais pas comment, mais je vais le faire souffrir.

\- Moi je sais comment faire, et je vais vous aider.

Dean et Sam se tournèrent en même temps vers la source de la voix, et tombèrent sur un personnage étrange. Un homme, debout au milieu du hangar, portant un par-dessus beige sur une chemise blanche, les regardait avec un air impassible.

\- Qui es-tu ? gronda Dean, son arme déjà pointé sur l'intrus.

\- Je suis Castiel. Gabriel est... était mon frère, expliqua l'inconnu.

\- Mon cul, ouais ! Prouve-le ! jura le plus vieux des chasseurs.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et une seconde plus tard, le tonnerre gronda dans le hangar. Une ombre apparut sur le mur, impressionnant les deux frères.

Deux grandes ailes noires semblaient sortir du dos du fameux Castiel, confirmant ses dires.

\- Moi aussi, je veux venger la mort de mon frère. Mais il va falloir m'écouter très attentivement.

Sam, après avoir lancé un dernier regard empli de tristesse sur Gabriel, suivit Dean, qui discutait avec Castiel, se jurant de lui permettre de trouver le repos qu'il méritait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Attention ! Warning ! Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence, et la mort d'un des personnages !

ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR ! Sinon, je tue un autre protagoniste ! *pointe un doigt menaçant* M'enfin ! Je le répète, ceci n'est PAS une Dead-Fic !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre Supernatural ! Ce sera un Sabriel ! Cadeau pour Edward Kaidan ! Mon Void à moi !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Précision : les personnages sont OOC, vous êtes prévenus !

Risque de spoils, mais juste sur quelques petits trucs ^^

*parle derrière une vitre blindée* Je sais, vous êtes tristes, et vous me haïssez... Mais je vous aime très fort ! J'y ai mis le temps, mais aussi tout mon cœur et mon âme !Voici la suite ! :D

 **Mention spéciale à Jenn Ship, qui m'a aidé à pondre ce chapitre, sur lequel j'étais bloqué depuis un moment ! Nous l'avons presque coécrit ensemble, alors je la remercie INFINIMENT !  
**

 _Musique : No Fear de The Rasmus, *Transformation de Bulgarian Women's Choir ( musique de Frères de Ours ^^)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait pu faire la connaissance de Castiel, fils et ange du Seigneur, petit frère de Gabriel. Et ce dernier était vraiment... improbable.

\- CASTIEL ! Pour la quinzième fois, tu peux pas débarquer n'importe quand ! s'énerva Dean. Et surtout pas quand je suis sous la douche !

\- Je ne comprends pas cette aversion que tu as de te montrer sans vêtement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça, affirma Castiel, de sa voix neutre.

\- DÉGAGE !

Dean, le visage rouge de gêne, claqua la porte de la salle de bain après avoir viré l'ange.

\- Bonjour Castiel, sourit Sam, le regard rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, annonça l'ange de but en blanc. De la neige pure provenant du sommet du Mont Blanc. As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- J'ai la plume d'une colombe blanche, la neige, une mèche de cheveux d'une vierge. Il ne me manque plus que la plume d'un ange, énuméra Sam. Tu pourrais...

Un bruissement d'ailes résonna dans la chambre d'hôtel, faisant sursauter le chasseur. Une plume noire comme la nuit atterrit sur le clavier de son ordinateur, alors que Castiel remettait son trench-coat en place.

Sam croisa le regard éberlué de son frère, figé derrière l'Ange.

\- Ok, c'est parti, se reprit le plus grand, se levant de sa chaise. Je vais mélanger tout ça et il faudra prononcer l'incantation en chuchotant, expliqua Sam. C'est un monstre des Songes, et dans les rêves, les sons sont souvent étouffés.

\- N'oubliez pas, il peut apparaître sous n'importe quelle forme, vous ne devez pas hésiter, même si vous vous retrouvez face à un enfant, insista Castiel. Restez concentré, regardez autour de vous, et gardez vos mains liées, cela vous permettra de vous reconnaître.

\- Et toi ? Comment on va faire ? Je voudrais pas…, commença Sam, avant de s'interrompre, repensant à Gabriel. Je veux pas-

\- Seule une lame angélique forgée dans de l'argent céleste peut me tuer, rassura Castiel. Mais si vous voulez, je peux rester près de vous pour vous éviter de poignarder la mauvaise personne.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Sam cru voir les joues de son grand frère rosir, mais il oublia rapidement, se concentrant sur leur mission. Le mélange terminé, il gratta une allumette, prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, et embrasa la potion.

\- Somnum somnium meum contra me, somnum somnium meum contra me, chuchota Sam, répétant encore la phrase plusieurs fois.

Soudain, les Ténèbres tombèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel, plongeant les hommes dans le noir.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous lâchez pas, murmura Castiel.

Une lumière légère éclaira les alentours. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient atterris dans un hangar vide. Le même où ils s'étaient retrouvés la première fois pour combattre le Croque-Mitaine.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Une illusion, ou on est vraiment retournés dans cet endroit pourri ? souffla Dean. Castiel ?

\- On a changé de lieu. Et ce n'est pas moi qui en suis responsable, répondit Castiel. C'est-

-MOI ! s'exclama une voix dans leurs dos. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur le Croque-Mitaine.

Ce dernier, sous sa forme originelle, grogna doucement, avant de prendre l'apparence de Gabriel. Sam se retint difficilement de foncer sur le monstre, le cœur en vrac de voir le visage de l'Ange mort face à lui.

\- Alors, on essaie de me faire venir pour me tuer ? ricana le monstre, écartant les bras. Me voilà !

\- Ferme-la, fils de pute, gronda Dean. Cette fois-ci, tu ne nous auras pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous tenez par la main comme des gamins ? Comme c'est chou ! ricana le Croque-Mitaine.

\- Sam, le couteau ! cria le chasseur.

Le jeune chasseur attrapa l'arme et se prépara à la lancer sur le monstre, mais ce dernier leva la main et la tourna faisant apparaître un enfant. Blond au cheveux coupés courts, ses yeux marrons semblaient chercher un moyen d'échapper à son geôlier.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je me servirai de lui comme d'un bouclier ! menaça le faux Gabriel, le regard noir.

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, tu m'auras pas cette fois !

\- NON SAM ! C'est un enfant, un vrai ! le stoppa Castiel.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'étonna Dean. Comment tu peux savoir que ce n'est pas une illusion de l'autre affreux ?

\- Il y a…, je ne sais, quelque chose chez cet enfant me montre qu'il est réel. Mais là n'est pas la question, Sam ne doit pas se tromper.

\- Il est intelligent l'Angelot ! C'est bien la première fois que l'un d'entre vous se montre plus intelligent que la moyenne, se moqua le monstre. Mais trêve de discussions inutiles, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec des adultes insignifiants.

Le Croque-Mitaine leva la main, prêt à disparaître. Sam, le regard fixé sur le visage terrorisé de l'enfant, lâcha la main de Dean et fonça sur le monstre. Ce dernier, surprit de la manœuvre, claqua des doigts au moment où la main de Sam le touchait. Tous trois disparurent, laissant Dean et Castiel dans le hangar.

\- SAM ! hurla le chasseur. Putain, mais où est-il passé ?

\- Il est dans la dimension du Croque-Mitaine, expliqua Castiel. Et je ne peux pas m'y rendre.

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas t'y rendre ? s'énerva Dean, faisant face à l'ange. T'es un ange, et tu peux pas te rendre n'importe où ?

\- Je ne suis pas un télé-porteur, Dean ! contra Castiel. Pour s'y rendre, il faudrait être un enfant, rêver, et avoir l'extrême envie de s'y rendre ! Et ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons et ne voulons le faire !

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend bien sagement qu'ils réapparaissent ?

\- Pour ça, il faut que Sam tue le Croque-Mitaine. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que pour ramener l'enfant, il doit le tenir contre lui. Sinon, le petit sera coincé dans ce monde et pourrait devenir le nouveau monstre.

\- ... Tu déconnes là ? demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne "déconne" jamais. Imagine, un enfant coincé dans un monde fait de Ténèbres et de cauchemars, avec un immense sentiment d'abandon qui le dévore de l'intérieur pendant plusieurs années. Que crois-tu qu'il deviendra ?

\- Attend, tu veux dire que le Croque-Mitaine, c'est un enfant perdu dans les Ténèbres ?

\- A l'origine le Croque-Mitaine n'était qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autres. Mais il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Ses camarades le trouvaient trop étrange et le rabrouaient à tout bout de champ. De jour en jour, l'enfant est devenu plus sombre, plus en colère, dévoré par la rage. Par peur, les enfants l'ont battus sauvagement, et ont abandonnés son corps dans une forêt lugubre. Mais l'enfant n'était pas mort.

\- Mais pourquoi personne n'a jamais rien fait ? Tu m'as dit que vous observiez les Humains depuis le Paradis, pourquoi ne pas avoir stoppé tout ça ? s'offusqua le chasseur.

\- Parce que nous ne savions même pas que cette histoire était réelle. Comme le Slender-Man pour vous, le Croque-Mitaine était une simple histoire d'épouvante pour les anges. Jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que c'était réellement arrivé, avoua Castiel

\- Ok bon, continue l'histoire.

\- Eh bien, l'enfant a erré pendant des jours dans le noir, sa haine s'accroissant jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable. Un jour, il réussit à sortir de la forêt. Mais son apparence était devenue si monstrueuse qu'il effraya le premier enfant qu'il croisa. Ce dernier, terrorisé, en fit un cauchemar la nuit suivante. Mais ce mauvais rêve était si puissant que le monstre put y "entrer" et se nourrir de la peur de l'enfant, le poussant au suicide. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le Croque-Mitaine.

Dean ne souffla mot. Il était interloqué qu'une telle histoire puisse être réelle. Le monde pouvait vraiment être cruel. Il se sentit presque mal pour ce monstre qui n'était qu'un enfant abandonné.

\- Dean, nous devons le tuer, affirma Castiel, devinant les pensées qui traversaient la tête du chasseur. C'est le seul moyen de le libérer de sa colère et de sauver Sam et le petit garçon.

\- OK. D'accord, accepta Dean. Espérons juste que Sam s'en sorte seul.

Au même moment, Sam se releva de sa chute, et observa les alentours. Le lieu était chaotique, un désert de roches noires et humides. Le ciel gris était nuageux, et l'air était lourd et chaud. Un sanglot le ramena à la réalité, et il chercha d'où provenait le son.

\- Dis-donc, t'arrive plus à te passer de moi, ricana le Croque-Mitaine, sous son apparence originelle. Tu veux qu'on s'associe, peut-être ?

\- Relâche l'enfant, ordonna le chasseur, croisant le regard terrorisé du petit blond. Tu as tué assez d'innocents comme ça !

\- Parce que moi, j'en étais pas un peu-être ? grogna le monstre. J'étais juste un enfant différent, et pour ça, j'ai été battu et abandonné dans une forêt ! Ces satanés gamins m'ont détruits, alors je leur rends la pareille !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, et tu le sais, contra Sam. Mais tu es aveuglé par ta colère, et tu t'es donné pour mission de tous les faire payer. Mais en fait, tu es comme eux, un sale gamin qui martyrise les plus faibles !

Le monstre rugit de rage et jeta violemment l'enfant aux pieds de Sam. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, puis se mit à courir pour échapper au Croque-Mitaine.

\- REVIENS ICI ! IL DOIT MOURIR ! VOUS DEVEZ TOUS MOURIR !

Une violente douleur traversa la jambe de Sam, alors que des griffes acérées venaient de déchiqueter son mollet. Il tomba au sol, mais se tourna sur le côté pour éviter de blesser l'enfant.

\- Tu l'as vécu comme moi Sam, grommela le monstre, dominant le Chasseur de toute sa hauteur. Toi aussi, tu as vécu ce genre de moqueries, les brimades.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à tuer qui que ce soit, grimaça Sam. Et lui, continua-t-il en pointant le petit blond du doigt, qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien du tout, c'est un innocent ! Comme tu l'as été avant !

\- Oh tu ne sais rien, n'est- ce pas ? ricana le Croque-Mitaine. Peu importe, il va mourir, comme les autres ! Et tu ne pourras rien y faire !

Le monstre plongea sa main griffue sur l'enfant, dans l'idée de le tuer. Mais Sam fut plus rapide, et plongea son couteau dans le torse du monstre. Ce dernier hurla et griffa Sam au ventre, le blessant sérieusement.

\- C'est fini maintenant, marmonna Sam, regardant le petit blond dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'un simple couteau peut venir à bout d'un monstre légendaire comme moi ? ricana le monstre.

\- Non, tu as raison. C'est pour ça q-que je l'ai fait trempé d-dans une cruche remplit de larmes d'huile pure bénites par u-une Sœur Vierge, bégaya Sam, tenant son ventre douloureux.

Le monstre écarquilla les yeux, regardant sa blessure saigner abondamment. Il hurla de nouveau et tenta de sauter sur Sam, mais il ne fit que s'écrouler au sol, gémissant.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Sam, grimaçant de douleur.

\- T-tu saignes, balbutia le plus petit. Tu vas mourir ?

Sam baissa son regard sur son ventre ensanglanté, et sembla se rendre compte de sa blessure. Le monstre, lâchant un dernier râle de douleur, reprit un instant l'apparence d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs, un air apaisé sur le visage, avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire. Le décor changea, redevenant le hangar abandonné.

Sam s'écroula au sol, crachant son sang abondamment. Dean, après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, fonça droit sur son frère, hurlant son nom avec désespoir. Castiel, la tête penchée sur le côté, scrutait avec attention l'enfant sauvé. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- Gabriel ? souffla l'Ange.

\- Il a tué le monstre, mais... Il a pas pu éviter les griffes... I-Il est mort ? A cause de moi ? demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Sam, allez, ouvre les yeux putain ! SAM ! criait Dean, secouant le corps de son frère. Putain, Cas' ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolé Dean, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, s'excusa Castiel.

\- Tu as guéri mes plaies, alors fais pareil avec lui !

Sam souffla une dernière fois, puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Dean regarda le torse de son petit frère s'immobiliser, les muscles de son corps se détendre, sa tête s'écrouler, son teint devenir de cire.

Le petit garçon s'approcha lentement du corps, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla à son tour, et posa sa petite main sur le torse de Sam.

*- Pardon, souffla-t-il. Sam... Dean, je voulais pas qu'il meurt-

\- Hey, pleure pas, ok ? T'es pas responsable de sa mort, rassura Dean, posant sa main sur celle plus petite du garçonnet. C'est pas toi, c'est le Croque-Mitaine le responsable.

\- Sam s'est sacrifié pour sauver tous les enfants de cette planète, affirma le petit blond, soudainement sérieux. C'est un héros.

Soudain, des ondes de lumière bleue brisèrent les fenêtres et traversèrent le hangar, tournoyant autour de l'enfant. Ce dernier releva le regard et croisa celui de Castiel, éberlué.

\- Mon frère…, souffla le plus petit, avant de s'élever dans les airs.

Les ondes de lumière l'entouraient, traversant son corps, sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse ressentir. Les bras serrés contre son corps, les jambes repliés contre son ventre, l'enfant semblait serein. La lumière l'enveloppa, le camouflant, sous les regards impressionnés de Dean et Castiel.

\- C'est quoi ça ? chuchota le chasseur, se rapprochant de l'ange, puis il tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Castiel !

Puis, la lueur sembla éclater, devenant trois paires d'ailes qu'on aurait dit faites d'or pur, révélant une silhouette adulte.

\- Gabriel, murmura Castiel, levant la main vers son frère.

Ce dernier, habillé d'une longue tunique d'un blanc immaculé arrivant aux genoux, et la taille cintrée d'une corde faite de fils d'or, déploya ses ailes étincelantes. Ses bras étaient parés de grandes bandes de cuir marrons, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de spartiates dorées. La tête haute, le regard fier, les poings serrés, le torse bombé, l'Archange brillait de milles feux. Ses ailes battaient lentement l'air, le maintenant dans l'air.

Il baissa le regard et tendit sa main vers Sam, déversant une onde de lumière sur le corps du chasseur mort.

Dean voulut retenir le corps de son petit frère, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Mais une main douce sur son épaule le stoppa. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Castiel. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur l'Archange, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le chasseur se détendit et regarda la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux avec une appréhension mêlée d'admiration. Sa main glissa le long de celle de Sam, et retomba le long de son corps.

Sam s'éleva à son tour dans les airs, les membres pendants. Gabriel s'approcha et posa la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'humain, l'autre sur son torse.

\- Sam, tu m'as sauvé, à mon tour de le faire, chuchota Gabriel, regardant Sam avec tendresse.

Il le prit dans ses bras, et une douce lumière recouvrit l'Archange et le Chasseur. Ils semblaient tourner lentement, comme dans une douce valse, alors que les ailes de Gabriel enveloppaient l'Humain tout en douceur. Soudain, Le corps de Sam se mit à briller, aveuglant un instant les deux hommes restés au sol. Des ultras-sons leurs vrillèrent les tympans, faisant trembler le sol et les murs.

Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux, et croisa le regard de Gabriel. Ne remarquant rien d'autre que l'Archange, il glissa ses grandes mains sur le visage de ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla le ressuscité.

\- Non moi, c'est juste Gabriel, chuchota ce dernier, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.

\- T-tu es en vie ? bégaya Sam. Mais je- L'enfant... C'était toi.

\- Tu m'as ramené à la vie en offrant la tienne. Un sacrifice désintéressé fait de toi un héros.

Sam et Gabriel, toujours perdus dans le regard de l'autre, se posèrent lentement au sol. L'humain eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Dean lui sauta littéralement dessus, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh putain de bordel de merde, jura Dean. SAM !

\- Dean, je-

\- T'as plus jamais intérêt de faire ça enfoiré ! gronda Dean, relâchant doucement son petit frère. Gabriel, je-

Dean se stoppa, remarquant que les deux Anges se serraient eux-mêmes dans les bras.

\- Mon frère, tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis désolé, souffla Castiel, le visage attristé.

\- Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, affirma Gabriel.

Il se séparèrent, souriant à leur façon. L'Archange se tourna vers les frères Winchester, le visage soudainement sérieux.

\- Samuel et Dean Winchester, je vous félicite pour votre courage et votre détermination. Grâce à vous, des millions d'enfants vont pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille. Je suis fier de voir que mon sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

\- Gabriel, je-

\- Non Sam, surtout, je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser, coupa l'Archange puis il leva la main face à Dean. Toi non plus ! Le Croque-Mitaine était une créature puissante et sournoise. Même les Anges avaient du mal à le reconnaître correctement, tout dépendait des formes qu'il prenait. Vous l'avez évincé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Doucement, les lumières s'estompèrent, plongeant le hangar dans une semi-obscurité. Les quatre hommes décidèrent de quitter les lieux rapidement, leur mission étant terminée.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, s'exclama Gabriel, s'arrêtant brusquement et retenant Sam par la manche. Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Sam.

Dean et Castiel hochèrent la tête et avancèrent, laissant l'Archange et le chasseur en tête à tête. L'être Céleste glissa sa main dans son dos, et récupéra un objet, faisant éclater de rire l'Humain.

\- J'ai trouvé ta chaussure, sourit Gabriel, tendant ladite chaussure à Sam.

Ce dernier la récupéra, la posa au sol, puis prit le visage de son ange entre ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Gabriel entoura la taille de Sam de ses bras, rapprochant leurs corps. Ils entamèrent un baiser passionné, mêlant leurs langues entre elles.

\- Sam, tu... Oh mais je rêve ! Vous pourriez pas attendre qu'on soit rentré pour ça ! râla Dean, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas être présent pour la suite, ricana Gabriel, repoussant doucement Sam.

\- Je crois qu'il parle de-

\- Je sais de quoi il parle, Cas' ! s'offusqua Dean. Et je ne veux surtout pas en savoir plus ! Mais au fait, comment on va rentrer ?

\- Comme ça, dit Castiel, avant de poser deux doigts sur le front de Dean. Ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant Gabriel et Sam seuls. Sam croisa le regard étincelant de l'Archange et sourit.

\- On y va ?

Gabriel imita le geste de son petit frère, et embarqua Sam, loin, très loin de ce lieu chargé en mauvais souvenirs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*retient ses larmes* voilà, c'est fini ! Z'avez vu ? J'vous ai rendu Gabriel ! Bon, j'ai un tantinet tué Sam, mais pas trop longtemps hein ! hihihi

 _Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter et de me laisser une chance d'écrire dans ce fandom ! A bientôt peut-être ^^_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
